


Distance and Space

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are hard, especially when you stumble upon reader insert smut about your boyfriend...while skyping with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two mushed together prompts on my tumblr (one for LDR Adam Ellis insert where "things get intimate" and one for Adam catching Reader reading an imagine about him and things get steamy. 
> 
> Title is from the song of the same title by JD Eicher and the Goodnights. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut and I felt so weird about doing it so I'm sorry if it turned out a little awkward!

**_Ping!_ **

You look up from the work on your desk to the Skype notification in the corner of your computer screen.

GilbyRanger _: I miss your face._

You smile and type a quick response, giggling at the username that you’d donned after a running joke between Adam and yourself before going back to work.

Nintendo69: _Aren’t you supposed to be editing? What is it like 1 pm there?  
_ GilbyRanger: _1:03 actually. And I could say the same for you, ma’am its only 11 am in LA  
_ Nintendo69: _You messaged me first, loser_  
GilbyRanger: _IT WAS URGENT  
_ Nintendo69: _Well, my face misses you too, now get back to work._

This was a common occurrence, one of you messaging the other during work, only to be met with teasing words. Sometimes its hard to believe you met him over a year ago, and only because your best friend forced you to go to a wedding with her in Texas. Of course you hit it off and didn’t even think to mention you lived 1,300 miles away when you exchanged numbers and gamer tags. Then again, he never asked what the strange area code you had was anyway so you were both to blame.

That didn’t stop wither of you, and after a few months of chatting back and forth you decided to give a long distance relationship a try, and so far it’s worked out rather well. You got to visit him for RTX and he you whenever Rooster Teeth did any business in LA but it still gets difficult.

Late nights get hard, when you can’t sleep and long to curl into his side, or crave the intimate touch that no toy could accurately provide.

**_Ping!_ **

The noise pulls you from your thoughts.

GilbyRanger: _stop thinking about me my ears are ringing_

You roll your eyes and continue on with your work day, excited to get home to your welcoming fridge full of pizza and beer. Friday nights are date night, when one of you picks a movie and spend far too long trying to start it at the same time, laughing the whole time.

Five o’clock rolls around ever so slowly, but when it does you’re more than ready to go. All that’s left to do is shut down your computer and collect your things.

You text him on the cab ride about movie choice and end up bickering about whether The Addams Family or Addams Family Values was better for most of the drive. Once home, you booted up your computer so Skype was ready to go and quickly changed into an oversized t-shirt that originally belonged to Adam (that may or may not have been “accidentally left” at your apartment on one of his trip) and tied your hair messily on top of your head, leaving nothing but your underwear on the bottom. Living alone always had its perks. When you settle into your bed, laptop on your knees and Netflix poised to go, you hit call on Adam’s profile.

His face pops up almost immediately, smiling wide, “Took you long enough.”

You scoff, biting back a laugh, “Excuse me, Mr.-Two-Time-Zones-Ahead, I had important work things to do. Like ignore my work and think about you.”

He laughs, “Glad to know I’m a distraction. Ready to start?”

“As always!”

You go through the ordeal of trying to start the movie, but still ended up being just slightly off. The Addams Family turned to Addams Family Values, which turned into a long, drawn out story from Adam about Gavin _insisting_ that the son was called Pubert and all of the shit they gave him for it. That turned into stories of the most random things, and those turned into a comfortable quiet while he played a video game and you clicked around on tumblr for a while. Not that you would ever admit it to Adam, or anyone for that matter, but you follow a few choice fan fiction blogs. You hardly ever read any of them, but sometimes the Adam Ellis reader inserts are pretty fun to read, especially on nights when you don’t get to talk. It’s not one of those nights, considering he’d literally right there in the skype bubble at the top of the screen, but the one that someone just reblogged advertised a long distance relationship and a happy reunion and just seemed _intriguing_.

You bite your lip, looking at Adam’s focused face in the bubble on screen and think _to hell with it_!

Soon you become engrossed in the story, which is surprisingly well written, and you don’t realize that you’ve maybe just moaned aloud. You know, just a little bit. Adam calls your name and you jump, coming out of your own head and focusing back on his smug smile on screen.

“(Y/N)?” He asks ever so casually, and that’s when you note the hand crossing your body and cupping one breast though your shirt, thumb stroking lightly over your nipple. You drop it quickly, smiling sheepishly at your computer screen with a burning in your cheeks. “What’cha doing?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I was knitting?”

“Oh is that all?” He laughs, tossing his controller aside, “by all means, please go on then.”

You press your thighs together to try and dull the ache that his downright predatory stare ignites and pull on the collar of your shirt, smiling shyly at the webcam before tugging it over your head. You make eye contact when your hands move to massage your own breasts again, leaning back onto the headboard and exposing your neck. You imagine Adam’s mouth heavy on your neck, his teeth grazing your skin. You imagine it’s him pinching your nipples roughly and sigh.

“God, you need to stop being so damn beautiful when I’m not there to touch you.”

You stop and smile, looking back at the screen. Adam is sitting up straighter, staring intently at you with one hand out of the camera’s view.

“Yeah?” You sit back up, smirking a him, “if you were here, what would you do?”

“Honey, I wouldn’t even know where to start.” He pauses, watching you squirm for just a moment, “I am dying to taste you, feel your hands in my hair tugging me forward because you just can’t get enough. I want to make you come in my mouth and then kiss you because I know that tasting yourself on my tongue drives you absolutely wild.”

You hum in agreement, and he continues on. As he talks he stands from his seat at his coffee table to strip off his shirt and jeans, you move the laptop to the bed, positioning it so your whole body is in frame. When he sits back down one of your hands has traveled below the waistband of your panties, dipping into your own wetness and circling your clit. He groans at the sight at the same time you let out a high pitched moan.

His breathing hitches when he pulls himself from his boxers, “take them off, I want to see you.”

You shiver at his command, but still shimmy out of your panties and toss them aside. You her him make a noise of approval, one arm flung up haphazardly above his head and his other hand moving to stoke his cock languidly. His name falls from your lip when you pump two fingers into yourself in time with his strokes, your thumb grazing your clit and making you cry out. The room is filled with little sighs and noises of pleasure as you feel your orgasm build, a near constant stream of swears mixed with your name echo from your computer speakers and for a moment you forget this is all happening over Skype. Your touches get rougher and more demanding, the way you long for Adam to touch you as you reach climax, hips rising off the bed and grinding into your palm to draw out your orgasm.

You fall back onto the bed with a sigh, watching Adam on screen through hooded eyes.

“(Y/N), fuck,” he groans, hips stuttering and spilling his release over his hand. After a few more slow pumps he chuckles, reaching for a few tissues to clean up his mess.

“What’s so funny over there, Ellis?”

He smirks, “would now be a good time to tell you I need to get on a redeye to LA in a few hours?”


End file.
